


Homecoming

by WordsDontMeanShit



Series: The Many Potential Arya and Gendry Reunions that My Mind Concocted [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, How I imagine season 8 happening, Reunions, Season/Series 8 Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsDontMeanShit/pseuds/WordsDontMeanShit
Summary: Jon returns to Winterfell and reunites with his family. Many other reunions happen as everyone is in Winterfell.Jon reunites with his family and Sam.Sansa reunites with Tyrion.Sansa and Arya reunite with the Hound.Arya reunites with Gendry





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy my interpretation of these possible reunions once all our favorite characters arrive in Winterfell! I apologize about any canon errors, I tried to make it as accurate as possible but I haven't had time to rewatch the series. Additionally, I have difficult writing multiple people in group scenes, which is unfortunate since most of these reunions are group scenes. Hopefully, it won't be too painful to read!

            Jon finally returned home after a long journey. He traveled to the dragon queen to ask for dragon glass and the journey was side tracked with the journey beyond the wall, King's Landing, Dragonstone, and finally back to Winterfell. He was finally about to see his remaining siblings alive and well. The last time that Jon saw Bran, Bran was laying motionless barely alive. He was barely able to say goodbye under the watchful eye of Lady Catelyn Stark.

            And Arya. Jon missed her most. He missed her smile and wanted to muss her hair and call her little sister again. He missed her dearly and believed her dead all these years. No one had heard of Arya since King's Landing. When he read the letter that said she was alive and made it home, he felt his heart stop. He wanted to stop everything and return home instantly to Winterfell, but he needed to stay to convince Daenerys to provide him dragon glass to arm the people in the North. He was there king and needed to do whatever it took to protect them as his father always did.

            He entered the gates of Winterfell with Dany by his side. Ser Davos, Ser Jorah, Lord Tyrion, and Missandei were not far behind them.

            Jon was greeted by Sansa. She embraced him with a big hug. Lady Brienne and Podrick were not too far behind her, keeping  a watchful eye over Sansa. Jon was surprised that Littlefinger wasn't with Sansa since he liked to stay close to her, but didn't ask where he was. He was never a fan of the man and didn't mind not having to interact with him at the moment.

            Sansa was a benevolent host and lady, she greeted his guests especially Daenerys with the upmost manners but he could see the icy look in her eyes. "Welcome to Winterfell, your grace."

            "Thank you for your warm hospitality, Lady Stark," Dany's response was a bit warmer than Sansa's. Dany warmed up a bit to the North since she and Jon became closer over the weeks that they spent together. They had especially gotten close on their boat ride back to Winterfell when he visited Dany in her room. He didn't expect anything to happen between them despite their increasingly warmer interactions over the past weeks, but Daenerys had initiated their first kiss and began to take his clothes off. Things quickly escalated from there and he and Dany ended up naked on her bed.

            It also didn't hurt that Jon agreed to bend the knee to Daenerys, though Sansa wasn't fond of that decision.

            Sansa's cold demeanor changed as she greeted Lord Tyrion, her previous husband. "My lady," he greeted, kissing her hand gently. "It is a pleasure to see you." She smiled a little at their exchange.

            "It's nice to see you as well. You were always good to me in King's Landing."

            Lord Tyrion had told Jon that he and Sansa were friends while they lived in King's Landing, but it was nice to see confirmation through their interaction. He had been too afraid to ask about their marriage when he first arrived in Dragonstone, though Tyrion brought up the topic and told him that he never touched Sansa like that despite his father's insistence that he needed to produce an heir. 

            Jon began looking around for his other siblings. "Where is she?"

            Sansa knew he was asking about Arya. Arya had always been his favorite and he hadn't seen her since he left for the Wall. He pictured his skinny little sister with her breeches and messy hair from running around all day. He hadn't seen her since she was one and ten years old. That was seven years ago. She would be a woman grown now, eight and ten years of age.

            Sansa smiled softly. "She's in the Godswood." He began to head in the direction when Sansa spoke again. "She has been through a lot. She is not the same little girl, you once knew."

            He stopped smiling. He knew the road home probably wasn't easy, it hadn't been easy for him or Sansa though Jon didn't want to think of all the stuff that his baby sister could have faced. Sansa's comment made him want to desperately see her and hug her even more.  

            Before he could leave the courtyard to visit the Godswood, he ran into Bran and Sam, who headed in his direction. He stopped when he saw Bran, overcome by great happiness. He smiled faintly with a hint of sorrow in his eyes despite the happiness he felt seeing his younger brother and dear friend.

            Bran had a blank, unreadable expression on his face as his anxious, chubby friend pushed Bran's chair. Jon greeted his brother happily. "Bran," he sighed his name and leaned in to hug his brother. Bran lightly put his hand on Jon, barely returning the hug.

            "Jon," Bran greeted distantly with a monotone voice. Jon looked at his brother thoughtfully recalling how he and Bran almost reunited many years ago. Jon hated how close they were to crossing paths when Bran travelled beyond the wall. Bran was in the same place as Jon and yet they had still missed each other. Sam later told him he encountered Bran. He wanted to desperately follow and stop his brother from going beyond the wall with the terrors that resided there, but Sam convinced him to trust Bran's companions to keep him safe. Bran never resurfaced and Jon assumed him dead as well.

            Jon studied his brother, wondering what Bran had been through. He was no longer a summer child, he was a grown man that had faced hardships as well. The war had been hard on all his siblings.

            Jon greeted his dear friend with a hug. "What are you doing here in Winterfell?!"

            "I came to help!" Sam announced. They hadn't seen each other since Jon sent Sam to the Citadel to learn how to become a maester for the Night's Watch.  

            "I'm so happy to see you." He and Sam were brothers. They had been through so much together.

            "I discovered something at the Citadel that I needed to share with you and I didn't trust a raven. I also found books with information that will help us defeats the Whites. One book describes how to forge dragon glass," Sam continued to explain.

            Jon nodded upon hearing about the book with more information about dragon glass. This information would allow them to properly forge the unmined dragon glass that Dany had provided since there wasn't enough Valerian steel to arm the people in the North or Daenerys's armies. If they could forge the dragon glass, the people would be armed and have a better chance at survival. Gendry mentioned he was a blacksmith, who worked with Valerian steel. He could probably handle the task of learning to forge the dragon glass into proper weapons.

            Before Jon had a chance to tell Ser Davos to introduce Sam to Gendry so they could work together regarding the dragon glass, Ser Jorah approached him and Sam.

            "I'll be damned," the older knight declared with a surprised smile as he shook his head. Ser Jorah greeted Sam with a hug if they were old friends as Dany trailed behind him standing next to Jon once again.

            "Ser Jorah," Sam exclaimed a little surprised, "I am happy to see you are doing well."

            "Well, it was all thanks to you," Ser Jorah answered.

            "How do you two know each other?" Jon was feeling confused by their encounters.

            "This is the man, who saved my life. We were at the citadel and I was going to die because of my greyscale and Sam discovered a way to cure me."

            Jon smiled at how far Sam had come, he went a long way from the fat boy who was scared of everything to the man stepping up, putting himself at risk to help others.

            Jon noticed Dany pause and hold her breath upon hearing that Sam saved Ser Jorah. Before she composed herself, she slightly squeezed her hand against Jon's wrist, which she grabbed in the moment. "Thank you for helping Ser Jorah, he is one of my most trusted friends."

            "His father was commander of the Night's Watch. I couldn't just let him die."

            Bran interrupted them. "Jon. Sam and I need to speak with you in private. We have discovered something important." There was urgency in his voice.

            Jon looked at him and said "It can wait I haven't seen Arya yet!"

            Sam and Bran looked at each other, but Jon didn't care he was ready to head off. He promised to come find them to discuss their urgent matter right after he saw Arya.

            Before Jon left, he instructed Sam to find Ser Davos.

            "Sam take your book to Ser Davos. He will help you find Gendry, he will be able to forge the dragon glass properly with your information."

            He turned to Daenerys, "My brother and sister, Lady and Lord Stark of Winterfell, will attend to you and your party."

            He touched her upper arm and looked deeply into her purple eyes before walking away. He wanted to say more but didn't. He and Daenerys had grown closer, but they currently were not disclosing their relationship to anyone else. There was too much going on.

 

*****

 

            Arya was standing by the heart tree. She was holding Needle in one hand as she moved gracefully from side to side almost like a dance. It made him extremely happy to see Arya still have Needle, the sword he gave her so many years ago.

            Suddenly Arya turned and saw him. She no longer looked like a little girl but a woman grown. She looked different, harder from the war. She smiled at him and he let out a breathe that he didn't realize he was holding. Arya had returned home. She was really here. She was alive.

            Arya jumped into his arms and Jon lifted her off the ground. They embraced for a long time before Jon put her down on the ground and looked at her. He whipped the tears that were forming in her eyes.

            "No crying, little sister." He mussed her hair, making it stick out in every direction, making her look more like the little girl that left Winterfell all those years ago.

            He wanted to ask how she survived. No one had heard from Arya since King's Landing. Everyone assumed that she had died years ago. He didn't say anything though, he just looked at her lovingly with relief visible on his face.

            "I wanted to go to you at the Wall, but I couldn't get there," Arya stated. "You were the only family left alive."

            Jon simply nodded, smiling sadly at Arya as he recalled the deaths of their siblings and their father.

            "I'm happy to see that you still have Needle."

            The comment made Arya smile, the same smile she had when he gave her the sword. She looked at it before speaking again. "Needle is the reason, I was able to escape King's Landing."

            He wondered if she had to use it, but Arya explained further, "Father discovered Needle and to prevent me from using it to stab Sansa, he hired Syrio, the First Sword of Braavos, to help me learn how to properly use a sword." She let out a little laugh at the memory, causing Jon to laugh with her.

            "When the Lannister soldiers came for me, Syrio instructed me to run since he knew Father would never sent Lannister men for me. He died protecting me as I escaped."

            Jon wished that he could make all her pain go away. She looked so broken as she recalled parts of her journey.

            Arya didn't say much about what had happened to her, and Jon didn't push her for details, knowing that she would tell him when she was ready. "I met friends along the way, but they are gone too. Everyone always left whether it was their choice or not." Arya looked heartbroken despite the smile she was wearing.

            Jon pulled Arya into another hug and kissed her forehead before mussed her hair once more, making Arya smile a genuine smile.

            Sansa was wrong. Arya was the same little girl that she had always been, she had just lived and survived through a lot of tragedy. They all had.

            "Let's go to the Great Hall. There is a lot to do before the dead arrive." Jon ruffled Arya's hair once more as they left the Godswood.

 

*****

 

            Sansa took care of everything for Jon's homecoming as she had been taking care of Winterfell in Jon's absence. "Let's head to the Great Hall, it is warmer in there." Sansa instructed the people in Jon's party. Jon rushed off to see Arya while Sansa handled the guests he had brought.

            Everyone headed toward the Great Hall for some warmth.

            Bran helped Sansa with greeting the guests and welcoming their new allies into Winterfell. He was acting as the Lord of Winterfell as is his rightful place as the oldest male heir. Jon was their King, but the responsibilities of Lord of Winterfell fell to Bran once he returned home.

            Once everyone was gathered in the Great Hall, Bran spoke. Her brother had changed from the carefree little boy to the three-eyed raven as he called himself. He knew things without living them. It scared Sansa a little bit, but he was her little brother so she tried to understand. She tried to remember him for who he was instead of the cold distant man he became. When he returned home, Sansa had been so happy. Taking back Winterfell from the Boltons allowed her siblings to return home and become a family again.

             "Thank you for coming to Winterfell as we prepare to fight the Others beyond the Wall." Bran greeted with a monotone voice and blank expression."Welcome to Queen Daenerys, Lord Tyrion and all of the members of her army," Bran paused before directly speaking to Lord Tyrion. "I apologize Lord Tyrion for how my mother treated you, accusing you of crimes weren't yours."  

            Tyrion nodded at the Lord of Winterfell and replied, "No apology necessary."

            Bran continued and revealed something that no one expected. "It was really your brother that pushed me out the tower window." He looked directly at Lord Tyrion with a piercing stare as he revealed what happened to him all those years ago.

            The room burst into gasps before everyone started to lowly chat among themselves about Bran's revelation. Lord Tyrion stuttered over his words."What? He wou-, he wouldn't." Tyrion had always claimed his brother to be a good man.

            Sansa herself was shocked by the news. Bran had not said anything before. She did not even know that he remembered the events that led up to the fall. She looked to Ser Davos, who is standing next to her with his mouth open from shock as well.

            Lady Brienne's face fell as well, she was close with Jamie Lannister and couldn't believe him capable of such an evil act, but Sansa had learned that people are capable of anything a long time ago.

            No one knew what else to say so Bran explained further, "I saw something that I shouldn't have between your brother and sister.”

            There had always rumors about Jamie and Cersei fucking but Bran just confirmed it with his declaration.

 

*****

 

            The Great Hall was tense when Jon and Arya returned. Arya was so happy to see Jon. He was the first person, she wanted to see when she returned home to Winterfell. Hot Pie had told her that Jon had won the battle of the bastards, taking back Winterfell from the Boltons. She hesitated about where she should go King's Landing or Winterfell but ultimately decided to choose her family over revenge.

            The two of them approached Sansa and Bran to find out what had just happened. Sansa informed them about Bran's revelation, while Bran just shrugged. Arya balled her hands up in fists from anger upon hearing the news. Jon put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. The Lannisters had taken so much from her. They had killed her father. She was forced on the run while they kept Sansa as their captive. They conspired with the Freys leaving her without one of her brothers and mother.

            "Sam and I need to speak with you privately," Bran declared.

            "Where is Sam?" Jon began to look around the Great Hall.

            Ser Davos responds, "He's in the forge. I took him there earlier so that he could explain what he discovered about forging dragon glass."

            Jon, Ser Davos, and Bran left the Great Hall toward the forge to find Jon's friend while Arya and Sansa stayed put. She noticed the Hound standing near Lady Brienne. Sansa smiled at him while Arya's eyes zeroed in with a fierce stare. The last time that she saw him, he was begging her to kill him after he was bested in battle by Lady Brienne. She had refused to mercy kill him. Her feelings toward the Hound were conflicted because he became someone that she cared about despite what he had done at the Trident to her friend, despite the fact that he killed Mycah.

            The Hound approached them.

            "Lady Sansa, I am happy to see you survived and were able to leave King's Landing after all," the Hound expressed fondly with a soft smile.

            "Thank you for your kindness when I was held at King's Landing. You tried to help me escape. I wish that I would have listened back then," Sansa replied softly. Arya wondered if Sansa left King's Landing with the Hound, maybe their paths would have crossed sooner.

            The Hound turned to Arya, "I'm happy to see you alive, too, wolf-bitch."

            "I'm surprised to see you alive considering I left you to die." She smiled at him.

            The Hound laughed. "That you did, but guess it just wasn't my time to go."

           

*****

           

            Ser Davos retrieved Sam from the forge. He was helping Gendry with instructions on how to forge the dragon glass. Gendry couldn't read so Sam read them out loud to him.

            Jon had taken them to his private chambers so they could talk privately like the two men requested.

            Ser Davos stayed with them upon Jon's request. "I trust Ser Davos, whatever you have to say you can say in front of him."

            Sam looked hesitant but didn't argue with his friend, instead he revealed what he and Gilly had discovered at the Citadel. "I found an old diary entry from a High Septon about Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryn."

            "Okay?" Jon didn't understand how that was relevant to anything currently going on.

            "You aren't the bastard son of Ned Stark," Bran explained with his aloof voice.

            Jon turned to his brother, "What are you talking about?"

            "Father lied to protect you."

            "Protect me from what?"

            "From Robert Baratheon if he knew the truth, he would have probably killed you," Bran explained.

            "I don't understand, why would Robert Baratheon want to kill Jon as a baby?" Ser Davos interrupted.

            "Because Jon is the son of my aunt Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryan."

            "What?!" Jon was having a hard time, believing what Sam and Bran were telling him.

            "The legitimate son of Lyanna and Rhaegar. They got married. The High Septon notes Rhaegar's annulment and remarriage to Lyanna," Sam explained.

            "How do you know all this?" Jon questioned.

            "Your brother saw it in a vision. He confirmed what the High Septon wrote," Sam replied.

            "A vision?" Ser Davos questioned.

            "I'm the three-eyed raven." Bran responded. "I can see the past and events that are currently happening. The visions started to happen after my fall." _After Jamie Lannister pushed his brother out of the window,_ Jon bitterly thought _._

            "Jon, you are the rightful heir to the throne," Ser Davos declared.

            "I already told Daenerys that I would bend the knee to her," Jon retorted.

            "That was before you knew," Sam replied, "You belong-"

            "It doesn't matter who sits on the throne if we don't defeat the White Walkers," Jon bitterly answered.

            "Jon," Ser Davos started, but Jon interrupted him.

            "This stays in this room. No one tell anyone anything yet." Jon instructed before storming out.

 

*****

           

            Jon and Bran returned to the Great Hall as food was being given out to everyone.

            After everyone finished eating, Jon clears out the room except for a handful of people so plans could be made for the upcoming battle.

            "We sent word to the families North of Winterfell to retreat after Bran informed us about the Wall being destroyed. The Karstarks made it here but we haven't heard from some of the other families," Sansa informed the group.

            "The Night King resurrected Queen Daenerys's dragon, Viserion," Bran stated plainly. Dany looked so heartbroken. The death of her dragon was tragic, but hearing that one of her children was being used as a slave for the army of the dead was too much to bear. She put her hand to cover her mouth to prevent a loud sob from escaping.

            Jon felt guilty for the part that he played even though Dany had told him she needed to see the army of the dead or she wouldn't have joined the fight.

            Jon wonders about Tormund and the brothers of the Night's Watch, who were at the Wall. He hopes that the men survived and weren't marching as resurrected zombies to fight against them.

            "We need to arm the people of the North with the dragon glass as soon as possible," Jon declared.

            "I gave your blacksmith instructions earlier and I didn't see him at dinner," Sam commented.

            "He probably has been in the forge all day working on making the weapons," Ser Davos added. "I'll get the lad." Ser Davos left to see the progress that Gendry made.

 

*****

           

            Gendry was hammering the dragon glass, trying to forge it into weapons so the North could defend itself. He stopped when he noticed Ser Davos standing in the doorway.

            "You missed dinner," the older knight commented.

            "I was working on the dragon glass and completely lost track of time."

            "Jon is requesting your presence in the Great Hall. He wants to know how much progress you made."

            Gendry nodded before grabbing his cloak and following the older man.

            After arriving in the Great Hall, Gendry walked behind Ser Davos, who hurried to the table where plans were being discussed.

            Gendry took a few steps before stopping cold in his tracks. He was seeing a ghost from his past standing next to Jon. There she was. There Arya was. She had made it home to Winterfell.

            Gendry just stood there, gaping at Arya. She looked like a proper lady now, a woman grown. But he recognized her instantly. He would know her anywhere.

            More people looked over at him as he stood motionless, not believing his eyes. He wondered if he had died beyond the Wall after all.

            He heard Arya say his name once she noticed him. It is barely audible as she lowly mumbled "Gendry" under her breathe.    

            Suddenly, Arya ran into his arms and jumped up embracing him. She hugs him with her whole body- squeezing him tightly with her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his torso. He fiercely returned her hug, never wanting to let go. Arya was alive. She was currently in his arms.

            The old friends rest their foreheads on each other for a moment until Gendry put Arya down. They instantly started talking animatedly shouting back and forth.

            "How are you alive?" Gendry asked in awe with a huge grin on his face.

            "Me?! I'm not the one that was sold last time we were together," she retorted, smiling back.

            "No, but I know where you were headed. And what happened to your family there." He looked at her sincerely. Arya's eyes flashed with sadness at Gendry's comment.

            The pair was chatting and seemed to forget that other people were in the Great Hall with them. Gendry completely forgot why he came to the Great Hall since all he could think about at the moment was Arya. They were both older now, no longer children but it felt like no time passed between them as they reconnected.

            A voice cleared interrupting them.

            Gendry flushed as he looked up to see Jon clearing his throat staring at him and Arya with an intense glare.

 

*****

 

            Jon watched as his little sister jumped into Gendry's arms. He furrowed his brow and turned to Ser Davos, who introduced him to Gendry, "How does Gendry know my sister?"

            Ser Davos looked worried for the young man as he answered, "The lad never mentioned knowing anyone from the North."

            Lord Tyrion couldn't help but comment as well, "Must be a heredity trait that Baratheon men fall in love with Stark women." He was smirking, which just deepened Jon's frown.

            Jon watched how attached his sister and Robert Baratheon's bastard seemed. They were talking animatedly and seemed fond of each other, he wondered if they really could be in love. Why hadn't Gendry mentioned Arya while they travelled together beyond the wall.

            "Gendry is from King's Landing and your sisters lived there for a bit, maybe they know each other from there," Ser Davos speculated.

            "It is possible. Arya was never where she was supposed to be in King's Landing. She would often come home muddy from her adventures beyond the castle." That did sound like Arya, always underfoot as the small folks would say about her.

            Jon cleared his throat loudly to get Arya and Gendry's attention. They both turned to look at him, clearly having forgotten that there were other people around. They both walk back to the table, standing side by side with their elbows touching.

            Jon didn't ask what he wanted to ask instead he asked about the dragon glass that Gendry was forging.

            "I melted down some of the dragon glass so that I can properly shape them into arrow heads for spears and daggers," Gendry replied with his eyes constantly shifting to look back at Arya.

            The group discussed strategies about how to best approach the upcoming war with the dead. Bran informed them that it would take about two to three weeks before the army of the dead arrived, which eased everyone's' minds a bit.

            Jon ended the meeting, telling everyone to get some rest.

            Jon instantly walked over to Gendry and Arya, who were about to leave the hall together. Ser Davos followed after Jon to the pair. The two of them were talking like old friends with sarcastic quips.

            Jon interrupted them. He put his hand on Gendry's shoulder. "How do you know my sister?" He was acting like an overprotective older brother, but Arya was his baby sister and if Gendry was anything like his father, he didn't want Gendry anywhere near her.

            "Gendry's my friend," Arya casually replied. "We met when we left King's Landing with the Night's Watch."

            "The Night's Watch doesn't accept women," Ser Davos stated the obvious.

            "No, I was pretending to be a boy at the time. Gendry told me that he figured out I was a girl so I told him who I was since he couldn't turn me over to the queen since she was after him too," Arya explained.

            "We protected each other," Gendry added, not meeting Jon's gaze.

            "Gendry was my closest friend. He never betrayed my identity."

            Jon's face soften at hearing that Gendry kept Arya's secret. He grew fond of Gendry beyond the wall, but Jon was more hesitant about Gendry when it came to his family especially Arya.

            "Arya saved my life a couple of times," Gendry added, "After the Lannisters raided our group, she convinced the Lannisters soldiers that one of the dead boys was me so that they would stop looking for me. We have been through a lot together."

            Arya didn't go into detail about her journey. Jon wondered if Gendry was one of the friends that Arya mentioned losing along the way. They were definitely close, that much Jon could tell from the way that they gravitated toward each other.

            Jon simply nodded at Gendry's words while Gendry continued to explain himself.

            "I went beyond the wall and trusted you because Arya told me that you were a good man."

            Arya smiled at Gendry's words before asking, "I thought you didn't want to serve my brother?"

            Gendry looked at her thoughtfully, "I don't, but I will gladly fight alongside him. Fight alongside you."

            His comment made Arya's smile grow even wider. Gendry was loyal to House Stark because of Arya.

            "Why didn't you mention knowing my sister? We spent weeks together beyond the wall."

            "I thought Arya died in the Riverlands. We were separated after the Brotherhood sold me."

            "The Brotherhood knows Arya too?"

            "Arya was the only person that defended me then. Everyone else just let it happen."

            "I ran away from the Brotherhood after they sold Gendry." Arya said angrily. "Lord Beric betrayed us. He promised to take us to mother and Robb in Riverrun, but he was just a liar."

            Jon couldn't help but feel a bit relieved that Arya never reunited with Robb especially since Robb faced such a tragic death.

            "Your grace, I should get back to the forge to work on the dragon glass," Gendry stated.

            Gendry began to leave toward the forge. Arya followed him out. Jon watched his baby sister leave before heading back to Dany, who was waiting for him. Arya and Gendry walked side by side, laughing and smiling at each other.

           

 

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a lot longer than I originally planned but I just decided to go with it! Thank you so much for taking the time and reading!!! Kudos and comments always make me smile! :)


End file.
